


Mights and Maybes

by korynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korynn/pseuds/korynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you need to lay things out, lose the maybe's and might-be's.<br/>OR<br/>Dylan comes home and is so grateful his maybe boyfriend might be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mights and Maybes

Dylan tried to be quiet. He really _really_ did.

But jetlag plus a little alcohol and maybe thoughts of his maybe boyfriend were making him a little hasty to get through the house and to, well, he wasn't going to say "their" bedroom, but he's hopeful.

So instead of making it without breaking something, he trips over the leg of something, couch, table, something, and catches himself on his elbows and knees, groaning a little when the floor tilts. Okay, maybe more than a little alcohol.

"Happy birthday Dylan, here, have some bruised knees. It's what you wanted." He mutters to himself, twisting onto his back and just...taking a moment. He regrets not taking up the offer of a glass of water on his flight. 

He regrets a lot of things. Like not inviting Tyler with him. Like not realizing sooner that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his maybe boyfriend.

Grumbling as he sits up, Dylan barely even flinches when a hand rubs through his hair, tilting into the touch and wiggling onto his knees to press his face against Tyler's stomach.

"Sorry." Mumbled into bare skin, he feels a little too thin emotionally for this, for fingers digging circles into his scalp, for a laugh he feels more than hears to be Tyler's only response. A hand curling under his arm lifts him back up to his feet, and he smiles at the softness of Tyler. Dylan leans in for a kiss, and loves that he can. He might've said that out loud, by the way Tyler's fingers tighten on his ribs, the slight, shy smile he gets out of the older man.

"Come on, lets get you into bed." Herded by Tyler, he leeches off the residual warmth from being tucked under blankets until Dylan's there himself, and then he's practically purring when Tyler starts kissing his shoulders, rolling him gently onto his stomach and putting his big hands to work, literally shoving out the kinks from hours of sitting.

"God, I love your hands." Might be gurgled out, but Tyler doesn't mind, he's heard it before, and then he's rolling Dylan over, grinning down at him and god, Dylan's just stunned. He can't believe his luck, even now, even with Tyler's tongue in his mouth and their hands wandering. Can't believe that it's Tyler rolling down to ride against his hips, knees against his ribs and Dylan should feel smothered, because even with their lack of height difference, Tyler is just so much More. Broad shoulders and miles of legs and muscles everywhere. Dylan doesn't even try to keep up, doesn't think Tyler minds by the way he's moaning into the skin of his neck.

"Someone's missed me, I'm guessing?" He asks while kneading Tyler's ass, loving the noises it gets him.

This is where he still gets tingly, still has to pinch himself in disbelief. Tyler loves to be fucked by Dylan. You'd think Tyler would never be begging for cock, but here he is, whining as Dylan's long fingers push shorts out of the way to rub against his ass, to slide through lube, and, yes, "fuck yes", Tyler's prepped himself for this. Dylan's eyes cross for a moment as he slides a finger in, brain caught on the thought of Tyler riding his own fingers, maybe something more, gasping out his name as he did.

"Guessed right." Groaned out against his jaw, Tyler's pawing at the last of his clothes and scrambling for a condom out of the nightstand, and Dylan's just scissoring away, curling his fingers every couple breaths to enjoy the way Tyler jerks above him.

"Okay, okay, stop babe, let me-" Tyler's yanking at Dylan's wrist now, pressing it down against the mattress against Dylan's head to get the message across before rolling that condom down and positioning himself.

"It's been a little bit, hasn't it?" Dylan can't help asking, clean hand on Tyler's hip and sliding up to follow the path of his arm to get a hand tangled with his, using it as leverage to push up right as Tyler starts down, both of them making the most embarrassing noises at their separate sensations.

Dylan might be completely sober by this point, with stubble burn making his cheeks and lips tingle and getting to watch as those pale green eyes go dark, a flush take over that already dark skin and, yeah, he might be in love.

He really hopes he didn't say that out loud, but by the way Tyler shifts to kiss him, to get his free hand wrapped around his cock, and moans right into his mouth when he comes not even a minute later....he has ideas he might have.

And that Tyler might feel the same way.

But he doesn't get an answer until after he's come down from his own orgasm, eyes drooping when he feels Tyler leave the bed.

"There's no might about it...now go to sleep, and happy birthday." Pausing to smother a yawn into Dylan's shoulder, Tyler's pushed and shoved his way to becoming big spoon, cleaned up and a furnace against his back. "Remember mine's coming up, and this time I want to be there pre-girly drinks."

"Remind me again why I love you?"

"Oh, I will in the morning. _Good night_."


End file.
